Annie Night/History
History Annie was born on a island in west blue. When she turned 4 a unknown man took her to the forest that was next to the town. After putting her down the man told her she had two days to get back to the town. After that the man left leaving her confused and scared. Annie at first starts to cry but after a few minutes she stops seeing it not doing much but making her tired. She then starts to try and go the way the man did. After what seemed like hours Annie comes across a small hole in a tree. She's tired and her feet hurt so she takes a rest. A leaf falls and acts like a blanket for her. The next day Annie wakes up and after remembering what had happened stood up and walked out of the hole. Looking around she seen berries that her mother said would give her the energy she would need. She goes over to the bushes and starts picking the berries and eats them. After having her fill she looks around and then starts to walk. Hours later Annie had ran into 2 tigers and three bears. She had many small wounds but kept going. She had made half way but was tired. She then found a small space and curled up hoping she would make it before the times up. after that Annie falls asleep as a man watches her. The next morning Annie wakes up to the sun hitting her face. She uncurls herself and then crawls out. Standing up she feels stiff but after stretching for a few minutes. Annie feels better. She then looks around and once again finds some berries. These ones are different. She remembers her mother saying they will help with the pain and eats a few before going to look some more. After some time she feels better and comes across some energy berries. After eating some of them Annie starts to once again head to the town hoping she gets there before the pointed time. After a few hours of walking Annie finally makes it to town. She wants to run home but when she makes it to the town Square the man that took her to the forest called for her. She stopped and looked at the man and these words that he said ring in her ears. "You have passed the test. For now on i am your teacher. You may call me Sir or Master." After that he tells her to be ready in two days time to start training he then gets up and leaves. Annie then runs home and after her wounds have been taken care of she is giving something to eat and then sent to bed. Her mother and Father watch her as she selpt. She some how hear's this from her father. "Of all the children on the island. He picked Annie. Is it because of her "special gift" or is it something more?" After that her parents close her door and letting her rest from the "test" she had passed. Lost hope? Living on! Annie had been going to the forest everyday with Sir for the past 3 years. She is now 7 and has gained a few scars on her body. Her Sensei had told her not to be ashamed by them. She is to be proud she has survived the attacks that gave them to her. She doesn't worry about the scars seeing as though she lived through them. And gets a little annoyed when she is rubbing one and Sir tells her that. But she does not talk back. She just sighs and gets back to her training. One day after training they hear screams coming from town. They rush to town to see most of it burnt to the ground. Sir tells Annie to go home and check her family but she was already doing so. When she got there she seen a sight that would give her nightmares. Her father was hanging from the door blood dripping from the stab wound to his chest. She cuts him down and goes inside to see her mother. She looks like she was attacked by a wild bear. She then runs to her little sisters room to see that the little girl had been shot in the head. Annie bites her lip as tears fall free from her eyes. The kitchen had been cleaned out. She didn't even check if they took what little money her parents had. She then went to her own room and seen it was trashed as well. After looking she found two bags her father had given her on her last birthday. They had survived the attack. She then stuffs the bags with clothes, a stuffed rag doll her mother made, and three books that had also survived. After that she went to her parents room and went to the closet. Once there she got on her hands and knees and removed part of the floor. Under the floor was a small music box that was her mother's. She picks it up with shaking hands and puts it in one of her bags. She then stands up biting her lip and walks back to where her dead parents are. Mother father little sis. I'm sorry i couldn't protect you. I failed you as a daugter as a sis and as a fighter. I should've been here. She said before. And what died also? If you was here you wouldn't have survived brat. Now I know it hurts like hell. But do no and i repeat. DO NOT BLAME yourself. You would've only lost your life if you was here. Sir said standing in the doorway. Annie only bit her lip put her bags on and walked outside. Sir knew it was going to take time for Annie to see it wasn't her fault. He just couldn't help but blame himself for not being here to help. After that they went back to the forest. The marines came later and never found out who or what did the town. Nor did they find out about the two in the forest. A few months after that Sir had started some strong tough love. Every time Annie would start to blame herself he would state it wasn't her fault but if she believed it was to train harder so it wouldn't happen again. It got to the point where almost every night Sir would be patching Annie up. It got really bad when Annie fell ill because she pushed herself way past her own limits. After almost dying Sir decide to stop training her body and start training her mind so she could be able to be calm. Even after she was healthy Sir said no every time she wanted to train fight. What he said shocked her. "Why should i train someone to fight who doesn't give a damn about their own bodies limits. Pushing yourself way past your limits. What do you think your parents would say if they was alive and found out. They would be very disappointed in you." After that Annie stopped asking and kept doing the exercises Sir had told her to do. 'Back to training? ' Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16